Truth or Dare
by Tryynity
Summary: Meet Taryn – beautiful, sexy and a very naughty girl. She has been created for a series called TRUTH or DARE. Rated M - Zevran Kinky f!Cousland lots of fun aka SMUT
1. Meet Taryn

Meet Taryn – beautiful, sexy and a very naughty girl. This is most likely the tamest chapter in her destiny. She has been created for a series called TRUTH or DARE inspired by Trystaan the original kinky Cousland character of mine. Zevran and various others are completely BIOWARE's and their respective writers. The dialogue in this first chapter is hugely made up of dialogue lifted from the game DRAGONAGE ORIGINS. The character's thoughts/reactions are mine.

NOW be warned - in case I forget to warn in the future…

**ADULT THEMES THROUGHOUT – MA+ RATED – DO NOT READ LATER CHAPTERS IF YOU DISAPPROVE OR ARE OFFENDED BY SUCH MATERIAL**

**TARYN – (RATED M – LANGUAGE – SEXUAL THEMES)**

_Ooooo he's __**bee**__auutifullll…._Taryn thought to herself as she gazed upon the crumpled form of the elven assassin who had just tried to kill them. His battered and bloodied body stirred briefly then lapsed back into unconsciousness.

The group had been travelling along the old Redcliffe Highway on their way to Redcliffe. Unbeknownst to them a band of assassins had lain in wait. They had been contracted to kill the two Grey Wardens, the last of the Ferelden Grey Wardens by Arl Howe who was in cohorts with Loghain the Commander General of the King's Army.

Logahin was the instigator of the heinous act of betrayal which had led to the King's death and the eradication of the rest of the Grey Wardens Luckily for them the assault had failed and the last remaining survivor lay at their feet.

"We should kill him." Alistair said finally

"No…"Taryn said _He's too gorgeous to die…_ "We should… question him. Yes, find out why he tried to kill us."

"Well, I guess so. We could do that. Wake him then, question him and then we kill him. Let's not take too long it is going to be dark soon and it looks like we will not be arriving at Redcliffe today so we will need to find somewhere to camp."

"I'll wake him" Taryn said as she bent down and gently stroked his blood soaked golden locks of hair from off his golden tanned face. The assassin moaned his face rolling toward her hand. Taryn smiled when she felt the excitement it caused her to feel. She stroked a little more.

"Oh come on now. Are you waking him up or seducing him?" Morrigan chuckled.

"I'm just being gentle; I don't want to scare him."

"Oh Maker forbid, we scare the assassin…. that just tried to KILL us." Alistair scoffed and grabbed his water bladder and emptied it on the blonde elf. Irked that Taryn _wanted_ to be gentle to the little bastard.

The assassin gradually came to.

Last he remembered he had been hit on the head, hard and blacked out. His head was plastered with blood soaked hair and his body screamed out in pain from various injuries incurred during the battle. His targets he expected to be fierce opponents but they proved to be even more than that and had defeated his group with ease. His eyes opened slowly to see a smiling dark haired woman kneeling beside him.

"Mmm. What? I…oh. I rather thought I would wake up dead." _I'm not dead? Braska! "_Or not wake up at all, as the case may be." _What now? _Oh my fucking head…so much for dying with style.__ "But I see you haven't killed me yet." He said touching his head gingerly.

"That can be rectified" The male Grey Warden said standing over him.

"Of that I have no doubt." _Is that supposed to scare me? Pfft_ "You are most skilled. If you haven't killed me, however, you must have kept me alive for some purpose, yes?" _Plan?_

"You seem awfully glib for a prisoner" The female Grey Warden quipped still kneeling beside him.

The assassin chuckled briefly, _hmmm nice…_ "It is my way, or so I am told."…_gorgeous even_ "Let's see, then, I assume you kept me alive to ask me some questions, yes? If so, let me save you time and get right to the point."_ good idea Zevran the male warden looks a bit testy_ "My name is Zevran. Zev to my friends." _You have friends? Hah since when? _"I am a member of the Antivan Crows" _The red-head is cute too_ "brought here for the sole purpose of slaying any surviving Grey Wardens." _The dark haired exotic one wants to eat me alive I think_ "Which I have failed at, sadly." _Three lovely females and a handsome warden – things appear to have turned around a little… perhaps_

"Well. I am Taryn Cousland. This is Alistair my fellow grey warden. Morrigan, our witch. Leliana is our singer of songs, a bard. Sten, our….scary guy and Fluffy my terribly ferocious war dog. Don't let his name fool you. Pleased to meet you Zevran." She smiled and held out her hand. The entire party turned to stare disbelievingly at Taryn, including the dog.

Zevran took her hand and shook it briefly, highly amused a smile crept onto his lips. _Mmmm charmingly delightful… and interested I believe…_

"So... You came all the way from Antiva to kill us?" Taryn stood up and continued, her eyebrows raised as she perused the beautiful elven man that lay prostrate before her like one would survey a banquet table. _I bet he looks glorious naked_

_Lie. Why? Not sure. Just _"Not precisely…" _Think Zevran, think_ "…I was in the neighbourhood when the offer came. The Crows get around, you see." Zevran replied.

"Who hired you to kill us?" Alistair asked.

"A rather taciturn fellow, in the capital. Loghain, I think his name was? Yes, that's it." He answered his eyes not leaving Taryn's gaze. _Her eyes are like huge gems…mesmerizing… not shy about making her interest obvious either… I like that… saucy minx_

"Does that mean you are loyal to Loghain?" Alistair interjected.

"I have no idea what his issues are with you. The usual, I imagine. You threaten his power, yes? Beyond that, no, I'm not loyal to him. I was contracted to perform a service." Zevran continued his eyes beginning to descend down the length of Taryn's body pausing noticeably at her breasts and eyes widening in appreciation. _Luscious even in armour I can only hope to see her out of it in the very near future… she rivals even the beauties of home. With her dark hair and skin she could even be Antivan or maybe part...she looks out of place here in Ferelden that's for certain._

"How much were you paid?" Taryn asked eagerly with a knowing smile. Making it obvious she was enjoying his wandering eyes.

"I wasn't paid anything. The Crows, however, were paid quite handsomely. Or so I understand. Which does make me about as poor as a chantry mouse, come to think of it. Being an Antivan Crow isn't for the ambitious, to be perfectly honest." He responded casually _She is liking this, it's a game to her and one she enjoys…_

"Then why are you one?" She asked _he likes what he sees… hah… of course he does... oh, we just have to keep him!… he needs a job now, he'll wants to come along, I bet._

"Well, aside from a distinct lack of ambition I suppose it's because I wasn't given much of a choice. The Crows bought me young. I was a bargain, too, or so I'm led to believe. But don't let my sad story influence you. The Crows aren't so bad. They keep one well supplied: Wine, women, and men. Whatever you happen to fancy." _I'm pretty sure she fancies most everything_ "Though the whole severance package is garbage, let me tell you. If you were considering joining, I'd really think twice about it." He answered enjoying this way too much for it to be an interrogation.

"Thanks. I'll take that under advisement" she smiled _his voice is so sexy I could listen to it forever…(swoon) I have to keep him talking…_

"You seem like a bright girl. I'm sure you've many…other options." He smiled back.

"Why are you telling us all this?" Alistair interrupted highly irritated by what he was watching.

"Why not? I wasn't paid for silence." He laughed "Not that I offered it for sale, precisely."

"Aren't you at least loyal to your employers?"

_Bravo! Open door _"Loyalty is an interesting concept. If you wish, and you're done interrogating me, we can discuss it further." Zevran replied _here is your chance Zevran make it good…_

"No I'm not finished interrogating you" Alistair said

"Very well. Ask and thou shalt receive." Zevran replied jokingly

"Ahh, well…Okay. I guess we're done" he said finally, discovering there was nothing else he really wished to know. He really had just blurted that out, feeling he was the one that needed to be in control, not the sleazy, sly elf in front of him.

"Then unless you're quite stuck on cutting my throat or something equally gruesome, perhaps you'd care to hear a proposal?"

"You tried to kill us!" Alistair exclaimed

"Unsuccessfully! Besides, someone in your position can't take these things so personally, can you_?" I believe I'm going to hear that a lot in the near foreseeable future should this workout. He seems to be the type to bear a grudge._

"I'm listening make it quick" he said

"Well, here's the thing. I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit." _Slowly let that sink in a little_ "That's how it works if you don't kill me, the Crows will." _Wait_ "The thing is, I like living." _well now I do_ "And you obviously are the sort to give the Crows pause." _Yes lay it on thickly _"So let me serve you" _look at the girl offer this to her she is your ticket "_instead."

"Can I expect the same amount of loyalty from you?" Alistair sneered.

"I happen to be a very loyal person. Up until the point where someone expects me to die for failing." _Work it Zevran hah _"That's not a fault, really…is it?" _pause for effect_ "I mean, unless you're the sort who would do the same thing." _Drop of humour_ "In which case I… don't come very well recommended, I suppose." He laughs lightly

"What's to stop you from finishing the job later?"

"To be completely honest, I was never given much of a choice regarding joining the Crows." _Cue sympathy_ "They bought me on the slave market when I was a child. I think I paid my worth back to them, plus tenfold_." Bellisimo. I can even hear the violins playing_ "The only way out, however, is to sign up with someone they can't touch. Even if I did kill you now, they might kill me just on principle for failing the first time. Honestly, I'd rather take my chances with you."

"Won't they come after you?" Taryn asked

"Possibly." _Hmmm they most undoubtedly will_ "I happen to know their wily ways, however. I can protect myself" _I hope_ "as well as you." _Of course the odds increase greatly for me if we are together_ "Not that you seem to need much help." _Dash of flattery_ "and if not… well, it's not as if I had many alternatives to start with, is it?"

"What do you want in return?" Taryn continued _please say lots of sex… too bad, he will soon... _and smirks at the thought... _…oh Maker, I'm so turned on right now!_

"Well… let's see. Being allowed to live would be nice, and would make me marginally more useful to you. And somewhere down the line if you should decide that you no longer have need of me, then I go on my way. Until then, I am **yours**. Is that Fair?" he smiles luridly at Taryn.

_Yes!_ thought Taryn, and does a happy dance on the inside and returns an equally lurid smile to Zevran. Her eyes saying unmistakably "_you're mine_."

"You must think I'm royally stupid." Alistair said.

"I think you're royally tough to kill." _I'm only hoping that you're stupid..._ He said looking briefly at Alistair then turning to Taryn "And you, utterly gorgeous. Not that I think you'll respond to simple flattery. But there are worse things in life than serving the whims of a deadly sex goddess." He flirted. _No lie there. She is sinfully exquisite…confident, sexy, a deadly warrior, my favourite combination. How is it Zevran that you find yourself in yet another fortuitous situation?_

"Why would I want your service?" she flirted back _I know he's itching to tell us…. _

"Why? I am skilled at, many things" _well now_ "from fighting to stealth and picking locks." _Well some locks… if they are old and or broken… mere details_ "I could also warn you should the Antivan Crows attempt something more… sophisticated… now that my attempts have failed." He paused _now for the obvious_ "I could also stand around and look pretty, if you prefer." _Preferably lie around… in your bed oh luscious one…_ "Warm your bed?" he added brazenly. "Fend off unwanted suitors?" he raised his eyebrows questioningly glancing sideways at Alistair slightly so that only Taryn could see. "No?"

"Bed warming does sound nice." She purred smiling seductively. _Indeed it does…_

"See I knew you could find a use for me or two or three, I'm sure I could come up with a few more…if pressed. Really, I can go all night." He chuckled quietly _her eyes sparkled at that one I'm betting she could too_. "So what shall it be? I'll even shine armour. You won't find a better deal, I promise."

"Very well. I accept your offer." Taryn said before Alistair could answer.

"What? You're taking the assassin with us now? Does that really seem like a good idea?" Alistair said.

"Well we do need all the help we can get. And really we have an apostate mage, a murderer, a delusional ex-chantry sister, a bastard prince and a sooky Mabari hound that's frightened of thunderstorms.

The Mabari hound whined.

"I think an assassin will only add to the variety, don't you?" She flashed a huge smile at Alistair batting her huge blue eyes at him.

Zevran looked on with interest. _Clearly she's an expert at getting whatever it is she wants… very appealing, I'm intrigued._

"All right I see your point. But if there was a sign we were desperate, I think it just knocked on the door and said hello." He said grudgingly.

Taryn extended her hand to the assassin once again this time helping him to his feet flashing him a victorious smile.

"I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you, until such a time as you choose to release me from it. **I am your man**," he winked at Taryn out of view of the others… "Without reservation**, **this I swear." Adding a final flourish with a neat little bow of his head he finished. He gave Taryn a quick faint smirk which she mirrored back to him instantaneously _done and sold_ and moved off to gather his meagre possessions to leave.

The group set off once again for Redcliffe.


	2. Let The Games Begin  Chapter 2

_Zevran has been recruited and they have set up camp just outside Redcliffe. Taryn decides it's time for a bath – and brings Zevran along…._

**ADULT THEMES THROUGHOUT – MA+ RATED – DO NOT READ LATER CHAPTERS IF YOU DISAPPROVE OR ARE OFFENDED BY SUCH MATERIAL**

**LET THE GAMES BEGIN**

Taryn set up her tent in record time. Glancing over at Zevran to see what he was doing. She smiled mischievously seeing he was idle. When he finally looked over in her direction she signalled to him to come over.

Zevran got up and walked over to Taryn.

"Come with me." She said with a smile.

"As you wish." Zevran replied with a playful nod and a smirk.

He followed her to her tent. He stood watching her as she bent down and crawled half-way in and began to rummage around. He watched silently for quite some time happily admiring her splendid behind until she finally emerged with an armful of bathing products and towels which she unceremoniously dumped into his arms. Zevran was a bit confused by this action but said nothing.

"Come." She said as she strode off toward the river they were camped near.

Dutifully he followed until Alistair called out. "Taryn? What are you doing?" Alistair said "Are you are going to bathe?"

"I am." She answered.

"But…but… with him?" Alistair stammered, his brows furrowed.

"I need a bodyguard; you don't know what could be waiting out there… maybe more Crows. I think he will make a nice bodyguard and I've decided he can be my servant. It soo tiresome having to do **everything** for yourself. Don't you agree?" She smiled.

Alistair frowned "No, not really – and who is going to protect you from the bodyguard!"

"Aww you're so sweet, worrying about me. You can come too if you want to protect me. The more the merrier… I mean safer." Taryn smiled and cocked her head at him playfully.

Alistair blushed and said "No, no … I'll stay here if it's all the same."

Taryn sighed "Well then ok. I'll just have to take my chances then, wont I."

Taryn turned away from Alistair and continued walking toward the river throwing a mischievous grin briefly toward Zevran as she did.

Zevran wasn't sure what to make of this. _Am I to be a servant now? A sex slave I quite like the idea of, but a servant? His mood sunk a little at the thought. Alistair joining them was an interesting idea though, he wondered if she was truly open to that kind of encounter, or perhaps she was just calling his bluff._

They arrived at the river and Taryn turned to Zevran immediately, a wicked glint in her eye.

"You can put those things down over there if you like." Taryn said pointing to a large rock on the embankment.

"As you wish." Zevran said. Relieved a little but still wondering if this was to really be his new role. But he did as she asked and returned to where he had been standing.

"Am I to be your servant?" he asked.

"Oh no silly. I just said that for Alistair's sake." She laughed a little. "I have other things planned for you."

Taryn stepped in closer to him and extended her arms up and around his neck pulling him down to her mouth giving him a long drawn out kiss. Seductively she slipped her tongue between his parted lips and invited his tongue to a vigorous dance with hers. He slid his arms around her waist pulling her closer against his body feeling her warmth through his light leathers as he deepened his kiss.

Zevran found himself becoming highly aroused in a very short time. Taryn sensing this withdrew her kiss and lent back to look at his face, softened with desire for her. Oh how she loved that look on a man's face. That's what it all was about, that look right there.

Taryn smiled and said "Time to get you naked… slowly now." She went and sat down on a nearby rock to watch. Sitting back casually resting backwards on her outstretched arms, Taryn watched languidly as Zevran undressed. When only in his smallclothes remained she told him to stop. Pleased to see that he was hard for her was enough to satisfy Taryn for the present.

Taryn stood up and walked over to Zevran and around him twice, her eyes scanning his body appreciatively.

"You are exquisite, more than I could have hoped." she exclaimed her eyes wide with pleasure. "Mmm, positively sinful." Subconsciously Taryn licked her lips, making Zevran smile. Seeing her reaction to him made him harder. He was enjoying this little game of hers and was excited about its conclusion.

She stood up and lifted a hand to trace the myriad of tattoos that were etched into his tanned skin, trailing all over his body with her finger. Her finger became a hand and soon it was joined by another as she caressed and kneaded the curves of his well-muscled shoulders and arms, placing indiscriminate kisses here and there.

Taryn returned to stand in front of him and began to slowly remove her clothes.

"Fair is fair." She purred and smiling sensuously at him holding his lust filled gaze with her own. .

Zevran watched intently as each item was removed, until she too was standing only her small clothes, pausing for just a minute teasing out the moment. Taryn was every bit as he had imagined her. It had been a long time since he had been with a human female. Seeing her there before him reminded him how iniquitously delightful their bodies were. He had a preference for the well-rounded human female form… and Taryn was every bit full bodied.

Her well-formed breasts filled every bit of her breast band and then some. Her skin was smooth and tanned, begging for his hands to roam unhindered upon it. Her body was firm and supple but not overly muscular. His eyes alighted on her slight pot belly and her medium width hips and he began to circle her as she had done with him, stopping to admire her taut round behind. Zevran hummed approvingly.

Taryn turned to face him; a soft sexy smile adorned her lips "You like what you see so far?" she purred, every move, every word she spoke, dripped with tantalizing seduction for him.

"I do. I would be much less a man if I did not." Zevran replied. He was extremely aroused now, to a point of almost discomfort.

She reached up and released the tie that had held up her hair letting her long luxurious dark brown hair cascade down the small of her back and over her breasts.

"Well there's more yet … I think you might like also." With a faint smile Taryn removed her breast band and pants and stood boldly before him.

"Lovely." Zevran sighed "You truly are a vision to behold my dear." His deep sexy accent thickened by desire.

She was a vision to behold and Zevran was totally enthralled. Her erect nipples peaked out proudly from the top of the ample firm mounds that were her breasts. Holding their shape effortlessly even without the assistance of the breast band. The soft brown curls between her legs had been neatly trimmed. A curious custom of noble women was their aversion to body hair, going to quite painful lengths to remove every trace of it from wherever it grew. A practice he found delectable especially in the area of his present attention. He had the strongest urge to bury his face right there between her legs.

Taryn walked closer to him "You look so uncomfortable, let me give you some relief." She reached down and removed his pants in one slow smooth movement. Kneeling on the ground before him, her face remained tantalisingly close to his recently freed erection for just a moment. Zevran held his breath in anticipation of what she might do next.

"How nice." Taryn smiled. "Somewhere to hang my soap."

Zevran could not help but smile in response; he was enjoying this game very much.

Taryn stood up and went over to her pile of things to retrieve her soap and sponge.

"Time to wash." Taryn's voice rang melodiously "I'll let you do the honours. You did say you were happy to polish armour if I remember, this is almost the same but much more fun I think." She laughed impishly as she handed the soap and sponge to Zevran.

Zevran followed Taryn and they both waded out deeper into the stream. He remained behind on purpose as an act of courtesy but also to watch her glorious rear sway back and forth as she moved, almost like a hypnotic dance.

_Cheeky min., I'll give you a bath you won't forget soon my dear_. _The scales are a little unbalanced at present I think. Let me rebalance them a little._ Zevran chuckled quietly.

Zevran did as she bid him and he washed every inch of her body meticulously; employing many of his massage skills and he had learnt over the years.

Taryn hummed with pleasure. "Ooo, you **are** good at this."

Zevran lent down and kissed Taryn's throat and neck and she groaned loudly.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." she said "None of that… not just yet…. anyway." She laughed.

_As I suspected. _He smiled; he did not mind this game at all. _I can play this game too oh wicked temptress._

"It's my turn to wash you now." Taryn said taking the soap and sponge from him she began to bathe his body as thoroughly as he had her. Working certain areas that she knew would keep him in an aroused state.

Taryn stopped and noticed his head wound had matted his hair with blood. She went back to her things and retrieved her shampoo and returned to Zevran.

Gently she untied his braids and carefully washed his hair. Zevran relaxed into the soothing caresses Taryn administered to his hair and scalp. He could not remember a time when he had ever enjoyed such treatment.

Taryn walked around so she could face him and admired him. "There you go, all pretty again." She giggled. "What now I wonder?" She grinned.

"I can make some suggestions?" Zevran said with a deep rumble.

"Hmmm, I'd rather you show me."

Zevran stood up and enclosing his arms around her gently but firmly pulled her into him. His damp skin flush with hers and began to kiss her lips, then throat moving across to her shoulders. One hand cupped her breast and a thumb teased a nipple to hardness. She smelled wonderful from the perfumed soap he just washed her with.

Taryn moaned when Zevran lent down drawing her already hard nipple into his mouth and begin to tease it further with his tongue.

Taryn's hands caressed his back and shoulders, inspired by the simple firmness of his physique.

Zevran lowered his hand to her neatly trimmed patch of hair and massaged gently her sensitive core. Taryn responded by raising her leg and hooking it around the back of his, opening herself to him and inviting him to explore further. Zevran obliged her invitation plunging a finger into her silky depths massaging her on the inside first with one, then adding another as he continued to suck and nip at her breasts.

"Mmm yes." Taryn said breathlessly as she ground against him. Taryn mimicked his actions she lowered one of her hand to his smooth hard flesh and began to massage its length skilfully with calculated strokes.

Zevran smiled removing his fingers bent down into a kneeling position and lifted one of her legs to rest upon his shoulder and arm then put his mouth and tongue to work between the warm wet folds of her centre.

Taryn moaned and groaned with pleasure as he worked her to near her peak. Zevran stopped and placed her leg back on the ground.

"I believe it's your turn now." he said cooly. With great effort he kept his burning need in check wanting to tip the scales of control more in his favour.

Taryn blinked, her brain misplaced for a moment. Regaining her composure she smiled keeping her protests at bay. _So he thinks to play this game too… wonderful…I do so like a challenge…_

Suddenly all her fears that being a Grey Warden was going to be dull and boring were banished. Life was so very good right now. _OH, Makers Breath, I so want… no __**need**__ to get laid right now_! _Maybe I should let him win this round?_


	3. The Games Continue

_Taryn is learning quickly that Zevran is as equally good at playing games as she is. Zevran has thrown the ball back into Taryn's court… who will win the first round?_

_**ADULT THEMES THROUGHOUT – MA+ RATED – DO NOT READ IF YOU DISAPPROVE OR ARE OFFENDED BY SUCH MATERIAL**_

* * *

><p>Taryn tipped her head to the side, biting her lower lip and began to fiddle with a strand of her long brown wavy hair. <em>Hmmm,what a tricky little hot elf guy you are, how should I play this next move?<em>

Zevran spotted instantly the moment of weakness when she briefly contemplated surrendering to her desires. He knew he had her. _She is very good at this game, but I am better._ He had to admit also, that he was enjoying himself just a _little_ bit too much, to give in too early if it was to be the case.

Taryn stepped forward and placed a hand on each of his shoulders and gazed deeply into his beautiful honey coloured eyes, her heart fluttered slightly but she was well aware that her eyes had the capability to elicit the same response from her challenger.

_Damn he is good at this_. "Hmmm, you are so deliciously gorgeous, and you know it, don't you." She stated. "This is _so_ much fun, don't you think? I am enjoying this challenge." She grinned.

"As am I, my dear." Zevran answered in a barely normal voice. It was taking every bit of his willpower to keep himself under control. Taryn was severely testing his limits.

Slowly Taryn's hands crept up into Zevran's recently washed hair, and she moved her body flush against his to deliver several teasing kisses to his lips, making sure he felt every part of her warm soft body as she pressed against him.

Then, stepping back a little she ran her hands back down his neck over his broad muscular shoulders, then further down to his chest where she paused momentarily before rubbing his nipples in firm circular outward movements then leaned in to kiss each one. Steadily she ran the tips of her fingers across the tight humps of his firm abdomen muscles, defining each lump as she went, every movement tantalizingly slow and deliberate.

_Just breathe, and focus on that_, he told himself willing his body to remain under his command.

Bending down to rest upon her knees, she playfully licked and sucked at his belly button and the soft tanned taut skin around it, as her hands travelled down the V shape of his pelvis, and hovered on the topside of each of his thighs, casually ignoring his erection as she moved about teasingly close.

Several, agonising moments passed for Zevran, before Taryn gazed up at him and took him completely into her mouth. Expertly she licked, and stroked and sucked his length, with more skill than he had ever encountered in his long and extensive experiences with sex.

"My dear… warden… where did you learn such… skill… truly you are a delight." _Maker's… breath I… didn't count… on …that…ahh…being… so… damn…good…_

"Mmmmm," Taryn hummed, nearly pushing Zevran over the edge when she did. "Wudent yu lyke ta now." She smiled up at him her lips still wrapped around his length.

"Tsk, tsk,… hasn't anyone told you… not to speak with your mouth… full?" Zevran said aiming for some casual levity and failing noticeably.

He was so close, and she knew it. So she stopped and stood up and looked him in the eye, cocking her head to the side once again.

Zevran's breathing was rapid and his heart was thumping in his chest as he fought feverishly to calm himself. _The little minx, you may have met your match at last Zevran…_

"Hmmm…no…I don't think so." Taryn announced. _hehehe_

"You don't think…what my goddess?" Zevran rasped.

"You and me, now. I don't think so." She shook her head. _Let's see how he takes that!_

Zevran simply raised his eyebrows… _What_?

_Hah!_ "You don't want me enough." She sighed. "I want to see that look in your eyes. That look that says you will die if you don't have me. I want to hear you beg me, to let you_." _

"Ahh, do you now?" Zevran swallowed down the last of his fervour and took a deep controlled breath.

_Yes._ _I really do, I really, __**really**__ do._

"Hmmm, well, that may present a problem for us both my dear, sweet, temptress. I am an assassin, as you know. I have undergone years of training in all methods of torture and interrogation. You will find my willpower and self-discipline too much for you to overcome I should think, as skilful as you are." Zevran sighed dramatically. "I am afraid you shall not have what it is you desire, sad no?" He bluffed. _What is your response little vixen_?

_Oh yes, sad it is, but I'm not buying it mister trained assassin_. "Well, that is a shame isn't it!" She turned and started to walk back towards her clothes, exaggerating the sway in her hips." _Lalala and ooop. _ Taryn then bent down giving Zevran a very '_in your face'_ view of her lovely round backside, and started to pick up her things. _Lalalala, hehehe._

_Haha! You think I do not recognise your game and see your bluff. But, she might just be stubborn enough to carry it through_. In a quick momentary decision Zevran decided to act and strode over to her. Taryn stood upright when she heard him coming. Zevran stopped and took hold of her shoulders firmly, standing a hair breadth away behind her, purposely bringing his mouth close to her neck as he spoke.

Taryn's pulse began to race, and her breath quickened as her excitement escalated.

"I have a better idea… how about; I make you beg, for me." He whispered his voice deeper and accent thicker, brushing his lips across the side of her neck.

He reached both arms around her front and with his right hand kneaded gently her left breast. His left hand went down to roam amongst her soft curly patch of hair. He continued to kiss, bite her neck and shoulder, nibbling briefly on her ear.

Taryn began to succumb to his skilled craftsmen like work and she leaned back into him stretching one arm up to caress his face neck and hair, her other hand rubbed and kneaded the top of his thigh.

Zevran ground his pelvis lightly again her and Taryn moaned deeply. He knew he had won.

"Mmmm?" he murmured against her neck "Did you say something?"

"Hmmm…ahhh… no." She gasped bravely, clinging valiantly to the last threads of her self-control.

Zevran decided to turn up the heat a little further. He turned her around and scooped her up until she was sitting on top of his thighs against him. Her legs wrapped around the back of his legs.

Taryn's eyes flashed with desire and her face became heavy with lust.

"Are you sure my dear?" he asked as he carried her over to a soft grassy patch on the bank and carefully lowered himself and her down.

"Speak up then my beauty, when you do. Your wish is my command." He chuckled.

Zevran laid her gently down and began to tongue and suck her breasts; slipping his fingers between her legs he began to push them in slowly and bring them out in measured motions.

Taryn began to moan and writhe, arching her body up to meet his.

_Not long now_ Zevran thought victoriously as he slowed his assault on her senses to an almost standstill.

Very soon Taryn's arms reached up for him, grabbing, clawing at his back and shoulders frantically.

"Take… me…you… win!" she breathed and with a gasp added, "This, time."

Zevran grinned smugly but wasted no time, being as close as he was to surrendering himself. He moved over her and in one smooth thrust entered her, revelling in her hot moist readiness. Zevran stifled a groan of relief as he did. Slowly began to thrust deeply. Taryn's legs raised and curled behind his own legs.

"Oh _Make_r, yes!" Taryn in an almost shout. "Harder." She demanded.

Zevran began to pick up the pace, slamming harder against her as he did.

Taryn let out a cry as she reached her peak, pulsating vigorously around Zevran. He responded with a violent shudder as he came too, with earth shattering force, barely remaining conscious enough to be sure he didn't collapse on top of Taryn and crush her afterwards.

Many moments passed before either one could speak.

Zevran's mind raced with exhilaration being matched only by his heart as he struggled to breathe normally again. _That was nothing like nothing else_…_amazing…Andraste's holy…_ He did not know if it was proper of not, but he thanked the Maker quietly for bringing about this opportunity_. It's a good thing I didn't die, _Zevran mused, _look what I would have missed_.

Taryn grinned broadly to herself.

"I see you are overcome with rapture." He chuckled leaning across and kissing her.

Taryn turned and looked at him still flushed from the exertion. "Yes, it was, quite… good."

Zevran scoffed "Pfft, It was more than good; you are still playing the tease, yes?" _Maker's breath she is delightful, even more so right now._

She laughed "Yes, I am… it was wonderful and it was a taste."

"Yes, I did get to taste, quite extensively." He bent down and kissed her again, rubbing his hand gently across her patch of curls between her legs, teasing softly with one finger.

_Cheeky bugger_. "Ahh no that is not the taste I am talking about." She laughed "A taste of what you will win."

"Win? You are suggesting more games?" Zevran's eyebrows quirked questioningly, as he rested his head upon his arm.

"Yes. I quite enjoy games, if you hadn't noticed." She giggled again.

"Mmmm, I am intrigued." Zevran smirked.

"Well, it will have to wait to find out. For now I think we should be getting back before someone comes looking for us."

_So the games continue_ Zevran mused quietly.

She sat up looked over herself and screwed up her face. "But I think I need to wash again, I'm all sweaty, and probably have grass stains on my back." She giggled.

"Good idea, but I think we should wash our own bodies, unless of course you would like a repeat performance." Zevran winked.

"No, No. You are right. We best wash ourselves." She smiled. "Although a repeat performance is _very_ tempting." Taryn paused a lengthy pause as if seriously considering the prospect. "But no."

Zevran chuckled. _Tease_. "As you wish, my dear Warden. As you wish." Zevran's eyes gleamed as he recounted the previous truly amazing experience. _Things are most definitely looking up Zev_.

For the first time in Zevran's life, it was full of possibilities. Good ones. He liked how things had worked out for him. Who would have thought it would be his skills as a lover that had won him the opportunity and not his skills as an assassin.


	4. Truth or Dare  Morrigan's Underwear

Mild Sexual Themes ahead - but not too scary - Rated M

* * *

><p>Alistair stared at Taryn and Zevran – well he glared at Zevran - when they both returned to camp.<p>

"What took so long? I was getting worried – I nearly came to look for you," Alistair grumbled.

"Oh Alistair, you are so sweet to care about me," Taryn trilled. "Really though, I was… in good hands." Taryn brushed her upper lip with her hand to cover the smirk she could not subdue.

"I see the _assassin_ took the opportunity to bathe also," Alistair pouted.

"Well of course silly, his hair was a mess. We must take care of each other; we are a big happy family now."

"Had I known family life was… so enjoyable, I may have sought it much sooner." It was Zevran's turn to smirk this time.

"Family! Heh. What happened to him being your _servant_? Did you often bathe with your servants?"

"Oh Alistair, don't tell me you're jealous. You shouldn't be. I did put out the offer for you to come, remember?"

Zevran chuckled at her choice of words.

Taryn pursed her lips in a mock sad expression, "Don't be mad at me Alibear, I just couldn't stand it."

Zevran resisted the urge to applause at Taryn's performance as she played the other Warden like a well-practised musician. Alistair simmered down to a quiet sulk for the rest of the evening. Zevran couldn't help but feel a little sad for him, knowing the handsome warden felt much like a de-throned rooster in a hen house, but he didn't feel guilt, even though Zevran had been the cause of his de-throning; it was such as the way things went in matters such as these.

After dinner, the others one by one left to go to bed, or go wash, leaving Taryn and Zevran alone at the campfire; Taryn sat between Zevran's knees as he treated her shoulders to a soothing massage, at her request following along with the allusion that he was to be her servant. This duty Zevran did not mind in the slightest.

"So my wicked paramour, what were these games you spoke of earlier? How long am I to be left in suspense hmm?"

Taryn giggled. "Well okay. It was fun today, you agree?"

"Oh yes, yes it was," Zevran lent down so his mouth was beside her left ear as he spoke, teasing her slightly with close proximity and warm breaths against her neck.

"So _much_ fun, one could get spoiled if it came so freely, and that would not be a good thing."

"I'm listening," he whispered as he brushed his lips against her neck.

Taryn leaned backwards into Zevran and his hands left her shoulders to encircle her waist, embracing her tightly against him.

"So we should _earn_ such pleasures from each other, it is much more fun that way too."

"Earn? Do tell."

His hands rose to each breast and he stroked each nipple through the thin cloth of her blouse. Zevran discovered with delight, she was wearing no breast band.

"Well, I will challenge you and you me. When each of us completes our task, the prize we win is the other person as a slave, to do whatever it is the other wishes."

Zevran paused in his ministrations to consider this proposal. "Hmm, I think I like this idea of yours. So what do you propose as the first challenge?"

"You want me to go first?"

"Of course I am nothing if not a gentleman, ladies should always go first." He resumed his tactile worship of her body, adding now wet kisses to the rim of her jawline.

Taryn hummed her approval. "Alright then, what shall it be: Truth or Dare?"

"Truth or Dare - You mean I am to tell you a truth, or I fulfil a dare, an interesting idea my dear Warden."

"It is a game my friends and I played, in the Chantry with the Templars; very much fun." _So, she was raised in a Chantry with Templars as her playthings. It makes so much sense._ Zevran smiled inwardly with fleeting images of fantasised debauchery. _I am not thrilled with the idea of giving away truths, who knows what she may ask_… "I shall bravely choose… dare, my temptress. That in itself is daring do you not think; who knows what your naughty mind may conjure up," Zevran grinned.

Taryn purred with delight. "I knew you would choose dare, I just knew it. Well, let's start easy. I dare for you… to…to put a dead animal in Morrigan's underwear."

"Pfft, I was hoping for something a _little_ more challenging than that, but okay you said we were to start off easy, it is good to warm up, yes?"

"What is the prize you wish to obtain when you succeed?"

"Well that is too easy, my saucy minx, I will spend the entire night in your tent, with you fulfilling my every need," he smirked. "Are you quite sure you are up to it? You may find I am slightly _needier,_ than these _Templars_ you are used to."

"Oh, I am sure," she grinned back. "Well, goodnight then, my handsome assassin."

"I take it we are not to finish off what we started here, tonight then?" Zevran said hiding the disappointment in his voice.

"As soon as you complete the task, we will. Until then _adieu_," Taryn turned and gave Zevran a chaste kiss on either cheek and retired to her tent.

_Until then - _Zevran's eyes followed Taryn all the way to her tent, finally with a loud sigh, rose, and retired to his tent also.

Zevran lay in his bedroll plotting out the details of how he would complete the task given to him. He snorted to himself quietly as he thought over the absurdity of how this mission compared so differently to his other missions as a Crow; however, the prospect of the danger involved in tampering with the under-things of the exotic apostate mage in their company, excited him. He must first obtain a dead creature, the sneaking it into her unmentionables would be the easy part.

At last an idea popped into Zevran's head. He left the warmth of his bedroll, went over to the Mabari, and knelt down beside him.

"My dear ferocious friend, I have a favour to ask of you. You see I am not much of a hunter, and your mistress has asked me to do a… favour for her. I would be eternally grateful if you would lend to me your assistance in this matter. What do you say, hmm?" Zevran asked the hound quietly.

Fluffy whined and stood up wagging his tail, panting happily in excitement.

"I shall take that as a yes, good man. Now what I need is for you to catch me a small creature and bring it to me, nothing too large, okay."

The Mabari woofed and bounded off into the darkness, Zevran went back to his tent to await the dog's return.

He didn't have to wait long before the large hound poked his head in the tent and dropped the animal before him.

"Well done ser, and in excellent speed." Zevran reached into his pack and found some jerky. "Here my furry friend, you have earned this." He handed the jerky to the dog.

Zevran picked up the half-chewed animal reluctantly with his thumb and forefinger. _Now here comes the fun, and then… much more fun._

Zevran exited his tent and quietly moved through the shadows towards the mage's tent. The thought briefly crossed his mind at how suspicious he looked right now consider that only this morning he had tried assassinating the group. This thought did not deter him; the risk only raised his excitement.

He waited quietly outside the mage's tent; he listened for sounds that would tell him if she was asleep or not. Deep breaths intermingled with the occasional light snore assure him she was. Zevran bent down low, and carefully made his way inside. He waited for a moment while his eyes adjusted to the lack of light inside the tent, before he proceeded – so far so good. He soon located her pack leaning against one canvas wall of the tent and with catlike stealth travelled the distance over to it, not making a sound, holding his breath he lifted the flap of the sack and pulled items of clothing out until he was able to identify the desired item. He slipped the dead animal into them, and placed everything back into her pack, then retreated to his tent. Mission accomplished. It was late; he decided he would inform Taryn in the morning and collect his reward the following night.

Zevran mused mildly how he fellow Crows would have mocked him if they knew. However, he couldn't help but think how envious they might be of him also.


	5. Zevran's Reward

**Warnings: DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THE FOLLOWING :- ****MA - Heavy smut ahead, Very adult content, Sexual themes,**

**- Oral sex**

**- Mild girl/girl**

**- Semi Ménage á trois (threesome)**

* * *

><p>The next morning it was not long before Morrigan confronted Taryn, alerting her to Zevran's successful mission the night before.<p>

"Keep your wretched mutt away from my tent or I promise I will turn him into a statue," Morrigan said sternly.

"Why, what has fluffy done to make you so angry Morrigan?" Taryn questioned.

Zevran, impressed by how well Taryn was managing to keep a straight face; not even batting an eye as she boldly met the irate mage toe to toe, listened intently. He also suspected Taryn knew the reason behind Morrigan's mood.

"Your hound put a stinky, mangled dead thing in my unmentionables, that's what."

"Awww, he was just showing you how much he likes you. Don't be mad at him." Taryn grinned.

"Well, I will like him much more if he keeps away from me and my belongings in the future."

Fluffy whined and Taryn knelt down to pat him on the head. "Look, you've hurt his feelings now." Taryn said with a consoling tone to her voice.

"Rubbish! He is just being manipulative, I know; I do it all the time." With that, Morrigan turned and strode off.

Zevran sat casually with his back against a log leering knowingly up at Taryn as she sauntered over toward him.

"You're doing I presume?" Taryn remarked casually. "You wasted no time did you. I am very surprised you didn't come to collect your reward last night," she smirked. "Your restraint is… admirable, even if rather disappointing. Poor Fluffy got the blame though."

Zevran acknowledged Taryn's statement with his signature grin, with which she had become quite familiar; in the short time, she had known him.

"Well now, what would you like for your reward?" Taryn purred, lowering her thick black eyelashes ever so slightly. "I am yours for a full day, at the full mercy of your wanton desires."

"Ah, my luscious paramour, so many things come to mind. I think however, I should give this some considerable thought my dear warden. I will be sure to let you know once I have decided upon which of my wishes I would like you to fulfil… first."

"I can hardly wait."

Taryn cocked her head playfully for a moment before standing and then wandering back over to her tent, to prepare for their departure for Redcliffe Village.

**RIGHT ON THE TIP OF MY TONGUE**

Zevran waited until the group stopped for a short respite beside a fresh running stream in a shaded grove by the side of the road along the way to Redcliffe Village.

Taryn was sitting on the edge of the stream with her bootless feet immersed in the cool stream as she splashed water over her face and hair in an effort to cool her down.

"It's so damn hot and sticky; stupid armour. I want to take it all off. I can't bear it anymore," Taryn leaned back onto outstretched arms and gazed upwards into the trees revealing her throat and neck and the voluptuous outline of her chest seductively, as Zevran approached.

"I certainly would have no complaints," he replied as he settled down beside her. "It would at least make this insufferable heat somewhat more tolerable."

"Does it get hot like this in Antiva?"

"Oh yes, and more so, but the refreshing sea breezes keep the oppressiveness you experience here in Ferelden away. But no more talk of Antiva, or I shall get homesick and sad and I have more pleasant things to discuss with you."

"I'm listening."

"I have given the matter of my reward some serious thought, and as I said before, there are many things I would like us to do to one another. However, I think what appeals to me the most at this time it is that talented mouth of yours, and I would like to experience it some more."

"Sure thing… now?"

Zevran chuckled, "I cannot see why not. The others are otherwise occupied, besideS the chance of getting caught adds that little extra edge of excitement, would you agree?"

"Alrighty, you're the boss… for now at least."

Zevran leaned back upon his arms and with a smug quirk of his eyebrow invited Taryn to get to work.

Time being of the essence Taryn wasted no time and kneeled between Zevran's outstretched leg and reached up under the tunic of his leather armour carefully freeing Zevran's semi aroused length and lowered her head down to put her mouth and tongue to work at encouraging it to raise its half interested head. Taryn had no difficulty in persuading attentiveness, and worked fast in an effort to provoke the desired action of them both.

Zevran revelled in the warm moist pressure of her mouth and relaxed swiftly letting the sensations his body was experiencing takeover.

The event was over quickly. Zevran let out an appreciative sigh as Taryn sat upright playfully wiping her mouth with her arm.

**UNDER THE BOARDWALK OUT OF THE SUN**

Another opportunity came a few hours later when Zevran and Taryn were paired together to search for a Redcliffe boy who had gone missing.

Searching around and under the buildings that spanned the shoreline of Lake Calenhad, Zevran grabbed Taryn by the hand and pulled her into the shadows between two buildings.

"Now my dear, I wish to claim part of my reward."

Taryn chuckled and stepped closer to him; her body pressed flat against his, she captured his mouth. Their tongues fought furiously for a few moments before Taryn employed her teeth in a gently attack upon his lower lip.

Meanwhile her hands roamed downwards to lift the skirt of Zevran's armour.

Zevran broke off the kiss to say "Uh-uh-uh, only your beautiful mouth is required _mia cara_."

Taryn stopped her assault on his mouth and lowered herself slowly to her knees, luridly smiling up at him as she reached for his underwear victoriously freeing their prisoner within.

Slowly and skilfully, she took him into her mouth, teasingly her mouth and tongue played until Taryn got the desired response from Zevran, only then increasing her oral ministrations. Zevran's hips bucked twice as he edged closer toward conclusion.

Zevran firmly grasped Taryn's head and hair, gazing down at her with heavily lidded eyes in silent request, Taryn responded by taking him fully into her mouth.

Gently at first Zevran began to thrust as Taryn maintained the pressure of her mouth and tongue. As he drew closer to release, his thrusts became harder and slightly spasmodic, which Taryn handled competently. With a violent shudder and half-choked groan, Zevran came.

Unsteadily Zevran placed one hand on the building next to him to support himself as he regained his breath and composure. His other hand he offered to Taryn to assist her in standing once she redressed him. Exhausted he laid backwards with a thud, against the building that was supporting him. Reaching a hand to Taryn's face gently cupping her chin with his thumb and forefinger, he smiled wearily.

"You my dear are a master of that particular art. I have no doubt there is not a whore in the whole of Thedas that could best you."

Taryn smiled back at him and nodded. "I guess we should continue looking for the boy."

Zevran stood reluctantly upright, giving Taryn a brief kiss before they recommenced their search.

"Until later then," he said.

**I KISSED A GIRL and HE LIKED IT**

Later the next morning, weary from the nightlong battle the companions retired to the Tavern for a tankard of ale or two before retiring.

Zevran noticed during a fair amount of flirting he was directing at Bella that Taryn was doing similar and an idea struck him. He leant over and whispered into Taryn's ear.

"I have my next request - I want Bella, and I want _you_ to seduce her and bring her to me. Are you up to it?"

Taryn rolled her eyes "Pfft, am I up to it?" she said incredulously. Taryn stood and went over to the bar where Bella was cleaning up prepared to close finally. She leaned on the bar and chatted for a short time, smiled seductively at her and then returned to her seat.

"Done, when Bella closes the Tavern and all the customers have left or gone to bed she will join us for a last drink for the evening. You will have a front row seat from start to finish.

"Splendid," Zevran laughed. "I should not have doubted your willingness."

Soon Bella was seated closely beside Taryn and with a rowdy clank of their Tankards the three downed the last ale of the evening quickly.

Taryn placed her hand on Bella's upper thigh and smiled sideways at her. Bella responded with a smile and Taryn leant forward, kissed Bella fully on the lips, soft, and gently at first, then wildly, adding her tongue to the oral embrace. Bella and Taryn quickly got lost in the exchange for a few moments until Zevran coughed softly reminding them of his eager presence.

Bella and Taryn stopped and looked at each other briefly, then stood and went over to Zevran and stood either side of him. Taking a hand each the two girls pulled him to standing and both began to kiss him. Their hands explored his body in earnest until clothes became a nuisance and they stopped to remove them.

Bella went to work on Zevran's upper body removing his shirt, almost ripping it as she hastily pulled it over his head and then continued exploring every well-muscled inch of Zevran's upper torso with her mouth and tongue. Zevran revelled in the murmurs of her appreciation of his body and the sensations she was imparting.

While Taryn did, what she did best on the lower half having dragged his leather pants and smalls off and cast them aside.

"Maker's breath you are so… so…. Is there even a word?" Bella breathed. "What are all these markings, do they mean anything?"

"Yes, they do but their meaning is a secret and if I told you I would have to kill you." Zevran smiled quickly, wiping the concerned look that had flashed upon Bella's face. She said no more; instead, she resumed her oral worship in the previous manner.

Zevran felt good and hummed his appreciation to both the girls, soaking up every moment of their attention to his body. His rising need prompted him to action.

Not wanting to interrupt Taryn's ministrations to his lower body, he turned to Bella to reciprocate the pleasure she had indulged on him.

"Bella means beautiful in Antiva did you know?" Zevran drawled as he stretched a hand to Bella's cheek, drawing her to him for a kiss before he began to unlace the bodice of Bella's dress. He kissed her neck and throat as he slowly pulled the sleeves down, lowering the top to her waist, exposing her soft well-rounded breasts to his hands and mouth. Bella squealed with pleasure as Zevran lowered his mouth over a pert nipple, alerting Taryn to her pleasure. Taryn stood and undressed entirely and began to kiss the back of Zevran's neck, shoulders, threading her arms through from behind played with his chest and nipples. Her hands drifted downwards over his taut abdomen and downwards.

Zevran turned to face Bella square on and slid his hand up between her thighs. Bella purred as Zevran's hand drew a heartfelt moan from Bella's lips. Zevran's free hand played in her luxurious red-brown hair.

Taryn abandoned her attention to Zevran and went to stand behind Bella. Bella body shuddered and she gasped from the extra stimulation she received. Bella hooked a leg around Zevran pulling him hard up against her.

"I want you so badly," she rasped, "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Well now," Zevran whispered, "We shall see shall we not?" He knelt down and kissed Bella on the sides of her waist and points of her hips before trailing his kisses from her navel to the soft curly red carpet below. Bella squealed loudly again as his tongue teased her mercilessly and she began writhe excitedly on the seat. Zevran's experience told him she had not far to go before she would be spent. He withdrew his hand from Taryn to stand and removed his leather pants and smalls.

Gently he scooped Bella up in his strong arms and lowered her onto the tavern table. He teased her by entering her slowly. Her legs curled around him as she beckoned him wordlessly for more. Her hands raked at his back as he submitted to her requests and began to thrust deeply, driving screams of pleasure from Bella's throat. Taryn quickly went around to the other side of the table and seized Bella's mouth with her own to muffle the sounds she was emitting. With a final yell Bella came. Zevran followed with his own blissful release.

"What about Taryn? " Bella asked drowsily casting a look in her direction.

"You are welcome to do the honours if you would like." Zevran answered with a calculated smile.

Bella sat up. "Come here beside me." She patted the space beside her upon the tavern table. Taryn obediently joined her and the two of them entwined passionately in a kiss. Zevran sat down to watch, deciding he would be a spectator only, as part of Taryn's service to him.

The girls put on a wonderful show for Zevran and once Bella had suitable sated all of Taryn's desires the three-parted company. Zevran satisfied and his reward was completed.

Outside of Taryn's door, Zevran took her hand and placed a well-rehearsed kiss upon the top of it.

"Thank you my goddess for this… fulfilling day. I look forward to returning the favour; which reminds me -Truth or Dare?"

* * *

><p><em>This is where I invite you to get involved if you wish.<em>

_Message me a truth or dare for Taryn/Zevran, and the reward she asks from Zevran/Taryn and I will see what I can do. Keeping in mind the restrictions on content posted on. I am trying not to write porn but more sensual intimacy... trying being the operative word LOL_

_I am keen to know what if anything people want to read, and it saves me having to come up with ideas at least._

_I am taking a break from writing Taryn to concentrate on other things but it will be good to have some ideas stored away for when I re-continue._


End file.
